Swan Lake
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Dimata pangeran, dirinya bukan lagi ugly duckling, dia adalah sang swan lake, putri impiannya/Dirinya bukan lagi ugly duckling, namun dirinya tetaplah angsa bukan gadis jelita/"Aku ingin menjadi pangeran dalam dongeng Swan Lake mu"/"Tapi aku bukan Swan Lake, aku Ugly Duckling"/ Sequel "The Ugly Duckling"
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Lake**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, TYPOs, AU, NOT HAPPY ENDING(again).

Sequel 'THE UGLY DUCKLING'

Enjoy^^

XXXXXX

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

Perkataan pria bermasker di hadapannya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Alisnya berkerut tajam seolah-olah menyatakan ketidak setujuannya. Pria bermasker dan berambut perak tersebut menghela nafas, mengerti maksud dari muridnya ini.

"Istirahatlah. Beberapa bulan ini kau membuatku kelelahan."

"Cih, istirahat? Bukan hanya kau yang lelah, Kakashi. Diuji coba 3 bulan yang lalu, aku hanya berada diperingkat 16! Kau sadar! Kalau begini aku tak akan menang!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi pada gurunya tersebut.

"…" Sang guru yang diteriaki oleh muridnya dengan kurang ajar hanya menatap bosan dan tetap diam menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan umpatannya.

"Kalau kau memang tak niat melatihku, lebih baik carikan aku guru yang lebih berkualitas. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Kau kacau, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi dengan nada bosan.

"Apa maksudmu, guru Kakashi?" dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya sang Uchiha bungsu telah mengontrol emosinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Kakashi ringan.

"Apanya yang kacau? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yah, berlatih sedari pagi, siang, hingga sore bisa kau katakan baik-baik saja, ya, kau baik-baik saja."

"Sejak awal aku sudah begitu. Hal itu sudah biasa kan? Kau bahkan menemaniku sejak awal." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di lantai kayu sambil meminum air sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Tapi kali ini kau berniat membunuhku," ucap Kakashi sembari mengangkat bahunya ketika ditatap oleh tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Sasuke. "Emosimu tidak stabil, kau terlihat sangat frustasi dan tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Kau tak akan bisa menang dengan ini. Kalau kau ingin menang, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanmu adalah motivasimu." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di hadapannya.

"Motivasi? Apa motivasiku untuk menang belum cukup?" nada meremehkan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, ia hanya menatap datar dinding kayu di belakang Kakashi.

"Yah, jika dulu mungkin cukup. Aku pernah melihatmu yang benar-benar bersinar dengan indah beberapa waktu lalu. Matamu selalu berbinar-binar ketika kau berhasil mematikan lawanmu, bukan tatapan dingin dan gelap seperti sekarang," Kakashi beranjak keluar untuk setidaknya pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman. "Apapun motivasimu kala itu, aku berharap kau menemukannya lagi. Hanya kau yang tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa sebahagia dan seringan itu."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya tanda perpisahan, dan berjalan hingga tak terlihat oleh mata sewarna langit malam milik Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lutut yang ia tekuk.

.

.

.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak butuh apapun,"

"Aku tidak sakit ayah, hanya baru bangun tidur saja."

"Aku sudah makan ayah,"

"Iya, ayah, aku juga sayang ayah, sampaikan salamku pada Hanabi dan Neji-nii ya?"

Sejenak kemudian, suara lemah tersebut tidak terdengar lagi. Digantikan oleh suara perpaduan telapak kaki yang menapak dengan cepat di ubin dingin. Disusul suara keran air yang terbuka deras untuk menyamarkan suara seseorang yang mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut membersihkan mulutnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di sebelah wastafel. Setelahnya ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia bisa melihat tulang pipinya dengan jelas, seolah-olah hanya terbalut oleh kulit putih miliknya. Bola matanya seakan terlalu besar dan terlihat melotot hendak keluar. Rambut yang dahulu tebal dan halus, kini terasa kasar dan tipis. Ia kemudian menatap tangannya yang tak jauh beda, tulang berbalut kulit.

"Kenapa aku terlihat gemuk lagi?"

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya sebal ke lantai.

Sang gadis menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan dengan banyak peralatan olahraga di sana. Ia memilih _tread mill_ kali ini. Tak disangka gadis tersebut mengatur kecepatan dengan tingkat maksimal. Ia mulai berlari mengikuti ritme alat olahraga itu. Apartemen kecil dengan 2 kamar yang tadinya sepi, kini terisi dengan suara terengah-engah layaknya pelari di sebuah kejuaraan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh, dan gadis tersebut telah bersender di pintu kulkas miliknya sembari meminum air dalam botol dengan rakus. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah apel kemudian mengunyahnya hingga habis. Setelahnya gadis tersebut berlari menuju wastafel. Ia mulai merogoh tenggorokannya dengan jari telunjuknya, hingga kemudian ia memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ia makan. Rasa lemas menghampiri tubuhnya, ia terengah-engah dan menatap sayu pantulan dirinya. Kali ini ia memilih berjalan ke ranjangnya dan menidurkan tubuh ringannya di sana.

Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan Hinata tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil disebuah kota gersang dan panas, Suna. Setelah Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolahnya, ia memilih pergi ke Suna dengan alibi ingin mandiri. Sang ayah memang tak pernah membiarkannya, namun, darah Hyuga yang mengalir ditubuhnya juga membawa kekeras kepalaan yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan izin. Hinata bahkan lebih memiih _home schooling_ sebagai alternatif pendidikannya. Ia benar-benar terisolasi, bahkan hanya petugas pengantar dari _supermarket_ langganan Hinata yang tahu bagaimana wajah Hinata, ah dan tentu saja guru _home schooling_ nya juga.

Hinata hanya berhubungan dengan keluarganya lewat telepon dan pesan singkat. Ia tak pernah menunjukan wajahnya pada keluarganya. Sang ayah yang selalu mengiriminya uang berlebihan menjadi penopang hidupnya. Sebenarnya tak seluruh uang itu ia gunakan untuk makan, nyatanya ia hanya menggunakan tak lebih dari separuhnya untuk berbelanja buah-buahan. Ya, sejak tinggal sendirian di Suna, Hinata mulai berdiet ekstrim. Ia bahkan hanya memakan buah dan berolahraga dengan porsi yang mengerikan. Seringkali Hinata mendengar nasehat dari guru _Home schooling_ nya yang membuat Hinata terkadang heran dengan kepedulian sang guru.

Mata sewarna perak tersebut terbuka dengan cepat ketika mendengar dering ponselnya yang begitu memekakan telinga. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran, sensei." Gadis itu menjawab suara yang terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Sudah kok, aku sudah makan." Suara gadis itu menjadi pelan.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat jam dinding miliknya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku sudah makan." Hinata berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

Hinata kembali mengatur _treadmill_ nya dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali tanpa melepas ponselnya. Suara di ponselnya tak ia hiraukan, Hinata tetap berlari berusaha menyamai ritme kecepatan yang ia buat. Namun tak berselang lama, Hinata merasa udara disekitarnya menipis. Ia berusaha meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen di udara, bahkan ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya untuk membantu paru-parunya agar tetap terisi. Kepalanya entah kenapa terasa berputar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pandangannya kabur, meski ia yakin masih memakai lensa kontak yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Hinata merasa kakinya bergetar, namun ia masih setia menyamakan kecepatan dengan _treadmill_ nya. Namun, bagaimanapun kakinya yang terasa mati rasa tak mampu ia kendalikan, hingga gerakan kakinya tanpa sadar melambat dan...

 **BRUK**

Disana, ditengah siraman cahaya matahari siang yang menembus di dinding kaca hanya terlihat sang gadis kurus yang tergeletak dengan sebuah _treadmill_ yang menyala dan ponsel yang tak jauh darinya yang masih menyuarakan nama gadis itu.

"Hinata! Hinata! Jawab aku! Hinata!..."

.

.

.

"Ino, hari ini temani aku ya?" Sakura mencolek gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ di depannya. Sang gadis yang merasa terpanggil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang gadis gulali.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Toko buku."

Seketika bahu Ino melemas, wajahnya cemberut menatap Sakura yang masih bersemangat.

"Cih, aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Gadis-gadis seperti kita tidak pergi ke toko buku Sakura, tempat itu membosankan."

"Kenapa? Aku suka kesana," sungut Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Jadi berhentilah datang ke tempat yang tak kusuka!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Waktu kau mengajakku ke bar aku ikut, meski aku tak suka! Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kau harusnya juga menghargai apa yang temanmu suka!" Sakura berteriak pada Ino hingga membuat seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju pada mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Ino membentak pada teman-teman sekelas yang menatap mereka. Tak ayal, membuat siswa-siswi tersebut melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Dengar! Kau sudah menjadi temanku, jadi berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang tak kusukai!" Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sakura.

"Bukan itu yang namanya teman!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Oh, ya! Lalu seperti apa teman itu? Seperti si sadako gendut bermata empat?" Ino menggunakan nada menantang dan meremehkan.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak bicara buruk mengenai Hinata! Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari Hinata!" Sakura meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada Ino.

"Oh, benarkah? Kheh, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannnya dan memilih berteman denganku? Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dariku! Cih!" Ino yang muak segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu di bangkunya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino, tanpa sadar menusuk hatinya. Sejujurnya ia tak berniat meninggalkan sahabat sejak masa SMP nya itu. Namun, sejak kejadian surat itu, ada perasaan iri pada diri Sakura. Kenapa seorang Sasuke yang disukainya sejak dulu, lebih memilih membalas surat Hinata. Dan kenapa Hinata lebih beruntung darinya? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang lebih dari segi apapun dibanding Hinata. Dan rasa iri itu membuatnya menjauhi Hinata.

Sebenarnya tak lama setelah itu, Sakura berniat berbaikan dengan Hinata dan menceritakan kejadian ajaib yang didapatnya. Namun, entah kenapa sejak pertama Sakura memiliki rasa iri dan pergi bersama Ino, keesokan harinya Hinata sakit dan izin tak masuk. Sakura saat itu tak peduli dan bersyukur karena tak perlu repot menemuinya. Namun hal itu terus berlangsung hingga Kurenai-sensei mengumumkan kepindahan Hinata. Sakura merasa bersalah, namun ia selalu bisa melupakannya ketika bersama Ino. Namun sekarang, rasa bersalah itu kembali dirasakannya.

Sakura mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Ia mencari nama dikontak ponselnya, yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal nomornya diluar kepala. Sakura menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan menunggu untuk jawaban dari seberang sana. Merasa mendengar suara yang selalu hadir di mimpinya membuat Sakura memamerkan senyum indahnya.

"Ah, hari ini bisa temani aku?" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat. Namun sejenak kemudian ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Hanya untuk hari ini," Sakura memohon. Air matanya menetes ketika ia mendengar suara indikasi bahwa sambungan diseberang sana telah ditutup secara sepihak. Sakura masih setia menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya meski ia tahu itu hanya sambungan satu arah. Sakura menangis, disela isakannya ia masih mengucapkan sesuatu yang belum sempat disampaikannya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku? Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, dan kencan berdua. Aku ingin seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Aku ingin bisa mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan di antara para pejalan kaki yang berjalan cepat mengejar waktu. Tak ayal hal ini membuat sebagian orang melihatnya aneh. Sakura merasa sepi meski suara bising kesibukan metropolitan Konoha terdengar menderu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika 100 meter dihadapannya berdiri sebuah _supermarket_ kecil yang tak asing baginya. Tempat itu cukup sepi dengan hanya beberapa orang berlalu-lalang melewati pintu kaca tersebut. Tanpa sadar kaki Sakura melangkah menuju kesana.

Sambutan hangat dari pegawai wanita di sana, hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum manis. Dan kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada lemari pendingin di bagian belakang. Ia menatap dengan senyum kecil sebuah produk puding karamel berbentuk kepala beruang berwarna kuning pucat dengan endapan karamel di bawahnya. Sakura mengambil sebanyak yang bisa dengan tangannya tanpa berfikir menggunakan keranjang belanja.

"Ah, ini saja?" ucap sang kasir ramah ketika Sakura meletakkan begitu banyak puding di meja kasir.

"Iya,"

"Tidak dengan coklat juga? Biasanya ia akan membelinya bersama coklat,"

"Ah, benar juga! Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura berlari menuju rak dengan isi coklat beraneka ragam. Sang kasir hanya tersenyum sembari mendata belanjaan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap puas hasil karyanya. Ia membenarkan sedikit pita merah yang merekat pada leher sang beruang merah muda. Kemudian ia menyemprotkan sebanyak-banyaknya parfum yang biasa ia pakai ke tubuh sang beruang. Kembali ia menatap hasil karyanya. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda yang besar sedang memeluk sebuah kotak pendingin kecil yang telah ia hias dengan kertas bermotif lavender berwarna ungu. Perpaduan ungu dan merah muda, perpaduan lavender dan bunga sakura, Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura bergegas membawanya keluar kamar, tak lupa sedikit menilik tampilannya di cermin sebelum keluar. Senyum masih bertengger diwajah ayunya ketika tiap langkah menggema di rumah besar yang terlihat sepi. Sakura berjalan menuju mobil mewah miliknya dan meletakkan dengan hati-hati beruangnya di bangku belakang. Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dengan senang keluar dari rumah mewah miliknya.

Senyum Sakura tak pernah pudar sepanjang jalan bahkan ketika ia tiba di sebuah rumah besar dengan aksen tradisional yang kental. Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan gerbang besar rumah tersebut. Ia menarik nafasnya dan merapikan sedikit rambut pendeknya yang terurai. Kemudian ia memencet bel yang ada disamping gerbang dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga terdengar suara langkah cepat dari dalam gerbang.

Gerbang besar tersebut terbuka menampakan pria dengan rambut coklat dan mata perak khas Hyuga. Pria tersebut tampak terkejut mendapati Sakura yang berdiri dengan senyumanya.

"Haruno-san?" tanya pria tersebut heran.

"Ah, Kou-san, Hinata ada?" Sakura mencoba mengintip kedalam rumah besar tersebut meski tubuh Kou menghalangi pandangan Sakura.

"Eh, Haruno-san tidak tahu?" Kou mengernyit bingung.

"Eh? Tahu apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan maksud sang pelayan kebanggaan Hyuga.

"Nona Hinata sudah jarang kemari." Kou mengatakannya dengan nada sedih.

"Ah, tapi jarang kan? Artinya ia akan datang kemari, jika dia sudah pulang, tolong kabari aku ya Kou-san? Kau masih memiliki nomorku kan? Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya?" Sakura mengatakannya dalam satu kali nafas. Ia sangat kecewa, terpaksa ia menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Sakura hendak memasuki mobilnya sebelum suara mengiterupsi langkahnya.

"Haruno-san, tunggu sebentar!" Kou berteriak mencegah Sakura yang hampir memasuki mobilnya. Namun kemudian ia kembali masuk gerbang dengan langkah tergesa.

Sakura menatap bingung Kou memasuki gerbang. Ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa? Namun tak lama kemudian, manik hijaunya menangkap sosok Kou yang berlari padanya dan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Sakura. Dengan bingung, Sakura membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Dahinya yang lebar mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau memberiku alamat sebuah ru.."

"Nona Hinata dirawat sejak kemarin," Kou memotong ucapan Sakura yang langsung membuat Sakura terhenyak.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sakura memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut sebahu tersebut berlari sepanjang koridor tanpa menghiraukan protes dari beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu atas kegiatannya. Nafas Sakura naik turun dengan cepat, tangga yang ia lewati membuatnya semakin lelah. Entah atas dasar apa Sakura memilih menaiki tangga darurat daripada menggunakan _lift_ yang bisa lebih cepat membawanya. Sakura merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohannya. Ia menghentikan kakinya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis muda yang tak asing bagi Sakura tengah duduk bersandar di kursi tunggu di koridor berbau obat tersebut. Sakura merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia mengulas senyum manis sebelum menghampiri sang gadis berambut coklat panjang di sana.

"Hanabi-chan?"

Sang gadis kecil yang merasa terpanggil tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah suara bersemangat tersebut. Dan mata peraknya membelalak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Namun kemudian ekspresi gadis bernama Hanabi tersebut berubah. Matanya yang biasanya cerah dan berbinar menatap penuh kilat kemarahan pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini menyebalkan!" teriak Hanabi.

Sakura yang terkejut akan respon Hanabi, reflak memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Ia menatap nanar Hanabi yang seakan marah padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Hanabi?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kheh! Masih bisa bertanya. Kau tau kenapa ia ada disini!" Hanabi dengan marah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sakura. "Semua salahmu! Teman? Yang benar saja! Kau adalah perempuan sialan! Kau ja…."

"Hanabi," suara tenang dan sebuah tepukan di pundak Hanabi memotong seluruh umpatan Hanabi. Hanabi yang sadar hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga rambutnya menjuntai menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah marah.

Kemudian pemuda yang mirip Hanabi namun terlihat lebih dewasa yang tadi menepuk Hanabi hanya memandang Sakura yang mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gemetar. Mata pemuda tersebut menatap dingin Sakura, namun jauh di hatinya ia merasa kasihan pada gadis kesepian di depannya ini. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan perasaannya sejenak.

"Dia ada di dalam. Jika kau ingin menjenguknya," ucap pemuda itu. Setelahnya ia memapah Hanabi untuk duduk kembali di kursi. Sakura hanya menatap kedua bersaudara tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada perasaan takut dan sedih secara bersamaan. Sakura dengan tubuh bergetarnya meninggalkan dua saudara tersebut.

Sakura menelan ludahnya paksa ketika ia menyentuh kenop pintu bertuliskan 'Hyuga 209'. Ia mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Perasaan takut mulai merambati fikirannya.

"Masuklah, mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan." suara tenang tersebut kembali terdengar di telinga Sakura. Setidaknya suara tersebut selalu bisa menenangkannya, suara tenang seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat di damba Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Neji-nii."

Bersamaan dengan suara Sakura yang bergetar terdengar, gadis tersebut memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang sedari tadi hanya ia tatap. Dengan segala permohonan pada Kami-sama yang ia rapalkan dalam hati.

Suara decitan khas pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Ia mencoba memutar kepalanya mengarah ke asal suara meski rasanya begitu berat. Dan ia rasa, keputusannya salah, mata perak dengan semburat ungu miliknya membelalak bergetar menatap seseorang yang sangat ingin ia maki-maki.

Mata Sakura membelalak, tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya berucap namun tak terdengar. Air mata mengalir dari mata hijau indah milik Sakura. Kini, di sana, di depannya seorang gadis yang amat ia kenal. Namun kali ini, Sakura hampir tak mengenalnya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang gadis di depannya lewat begitu saja.

Sakura mendekat dengan perlahan, meski gadis yang terbaring di sana terlihat menatapnya benci. Tak peduli dengan tatapan gadis tersebut yang seolah-olah mengusirnya pergi, Sakura mendekat dengan lelehan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung. Sakura menatapnya, memperhatikannya.

Tubuh menggemaskan miliknya dahulu telah hilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh tubuh mengenaskan dengan tulang-tulangnya yang tampak membekas. Rambutnya yang dulu tebal dan indah, kini nampak hilang. Wajah lucu dengan rona merah di pipi gembilnya tak lagi terlihat, digantikan wajah tirus yang mencetak rangka wajahnya. Sakura mengenggam tangan gadis tersebut, dingin dan terasa ringan bagai kapas.

Tangis Sakura pecah. Kini ia telah terduduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang tempat gadis itu terbaring. Tangan Sakura masih setia mengenggam tangan ringan milik gadis tersebut. Tangisnya semakin keras. Sakura tak tahan, hatinya sakit, rasa bersalah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga kebas. Hanya kata maaf yang berulang kali terlontar bersamaan dengan suara tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Maafkan aku Hinata….. Aku mohon maafkan aku… Maaf Hinata,"

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menatap sahabatnya yang bersimpuh di sampingnya dengan tangisan dan ucapan maaf yang tak ada jedanya. Tangannya yang tengah Sakura terasa kebas dan kaku. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh menghampiri dadanya. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Secepatnya kepala dengan helaian indigo tersebut berbalik menatap jendela besar yang menghantarkan cahaya matahari sore memasuki kamarnya. Ia menangis mendengar kata maaf dan isakan dari gadis yang bersimpuh di sampingnya. Hinata menangis, menangisi gelenyar didadanya, gelenyar yang tak seharusnya ada untuk sahabatnya, sebuah perasaan senang, bangga, dan puas.

 **TBC** aja ya?*plak*

Hai semuanyaaaaa…

Saya kembali ke fandom ini. Kemarin-kemarin, saya tersesat ke fandom sebelah dan terjebak di sana. Saya sulit banget pergi dari fandom kece itu, tapi kemarin saya dapat PM dan review di fic saya yang 'The Ugly Duckling' nambah. Saya terenyuh sampai segitunya kalian minta sequel, hiks, hiks, hiks*lap ingus*. Sebenarnya saya cuma mau bikin OS, tapi kok kalian gitu, kan saya ga tega. Dan demi kalian, akhirnya saya khilap dan sequel ini saya jadikan MC*tebar confeti* tapi tenang, ga panjang kok paling cuma twoshoot atau 3shoot aja, yang chap ini untuk Sakura, karena saya jadi greget sendiri sama Sakura.

Sebenarnya bagi saya fic "The Ugly Duckling" punya sejarah tersendiri, dan saya merasa ga sanggup untuk melanjutkannya*malah curhat*. Tapi ketika liat respon dari kalian semua, saya jdi bernafsu(?) melanjutkannya lagi. So, ini special pake telor buat kalian, dan buat my lovely one mawar(bukan nama sebenarnya)*mawar: itu emang nama gue -_-*, its for you baby, semoga telingamu ga pernah capek untk mendengarkan curhat gajeku^^ aku tau meski kamu ga bakal baca ini dan lebih memilih ngedance gaje yang bikin capek aku tetap mau mencantumkan nama kamu. Itu karena kamulah aku bisa melanjutkan sequel ini meski penuh air mata*apaan sih*, love you so much :* dan untuk semua reader, reviewer, follower, favoriter(?), para penagih fic yang penuh ancaman love you semuanyaaaahhhh...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan memberikan reviewnya yang sangat berharga untuk fic "The Ugly Duckling" yang amat sangat gaje kemarin T.T Saya terharu, terkejut, dan jantungan lihat review dari kalian semua *peluk cium readers* Untuk yang guest, terima kasih ya, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu…..

Okelah, adios amigos minna….


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2-Decision

.

.

.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di pintu masuk sekolah. Sudah 1 jam ia berdiri di sini menunggu seseorang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelponnya, namun Sakura yakin panggilan darinya tak akan pernah diangkat pada pagi hari seperti ini. Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam satu jam ini sang gadis merah jambu menghela nafasnya.

Meski sudah berdiri selama satu jam, namun sekolah belum juga terisi. Rasanya sangat sepi, ya sepi sekali. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rasa sepi ini, tak ada bedanya dengan rasa sepi ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ketika ia belum bertemu dengan gadis aneh berkaca mata dan bertubuh besar yang selalu menjadi sasaran ejekan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura telah bercerai sejak lama. Ibu Sakura yang merasa kesepian selalu melarikan diri pada kegiatan kemanusiaan di seluruh dunia. Sangat jarang ia berada di rumah, hingga Sakura yang hak asuhnya jatuh pada sang ibu merasa kesepian. Di sekolah, Sakura sangat disegani dengan segala kekayaan dan wajah cantiknya membuat banyak temannya merasa enggan berteman dengannya.

Namun di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia bertemu seorang gadis aneh yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan satu sekolah. Awalnya Sakura merasa geli dengan segala penampilan gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Bahkan tiap kali pelajaran olahraga lari, gadis ini akan tertinggal sangat jauh sekali, benar-benar memalukan. Namun, semakin lama, Sakura merasa kasihan padanya, gadis itu juga kesepian seperti dirinya.

Lama Sakura hanya memperhatikannya, tak pernah menyapanya. Mungkin gadis itu peka, hingga ia selalu tersenyum ketika Sakura menatapnya. Dan entah Sakura mendapat keberanian darimana, ia memutuskan menyapa sang gadis aneh. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka bersahabat dekat dan berbagi segalanya. Kedekatan Sakura dan Hinata menjadi buah bibir di mana-mana, tentu saja berkat kepopuleran Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat semua kenangan menyenangkan bersama Hinata. Gadis itu sangat menyenangkan meski pendiam. Ada kalanya mereka bertengkar, namun selalu saja Hinata akan meminta maaf, meski ia jarang sekali berbuat salah. Namun kemarin, adalah kali pertama seorang Haruno Sakura mengemis maaf pada sahabatnya. Hingga pagi ini Sakura masih belum tahu, apakah mereka sudah berbaikan atau belum, karena Hinata tak mau menoleh padanya barang sekalipun.

Suara langkah pelan yang teratur menyapa gendang telinga Sakura. Ia sangat hafal suara pijakan kaki ini, namun Sakura tak berniat mendongak untuk melihat sang pemilik langkah. Sakura bisa melihat sepasang sepatu tersebut berhenti di hadapannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Sakura tak berani mendongak menatapnya.

Langkah itu kembali terdengar dan sepasang sepatu tersebut semakin tak terlihat oleh mata Sakura. Setelahnya, baru si gadis merah muda mendongak. Ia menatap punggung yang semakin jauh tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. Punggung milik lelaki yang belum lama ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bermonolog.

"Bagaimana jika kau nanti akan meninggalkanku untuknya?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun, aku takut kau meninggalkanku, maaf..."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak suka sup ayamnya?" tanya wanita berambut hitam tersebut dengan heran.

"Tidak," ujar sang anak singkat. Wanita itu hanya mencoba tersenyum lembut menghadapi putra bungsunya.

"Sasuke-kun bisa cerita pada ibu." Mikoto-nama wanita itu-menarik kursi makan di hadapan sang anak untuk didudukinya. Sasuke hanya memilih bungkam dan menyuap kuah sup yang masih terasa panas ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya kuah tanpa isinya, tak ada selera makan darinya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu?" Mikoto terkikik geli. Ia senang sekali menggoda putranya, apalagi ketika ia tahu sang anak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan cantik.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

Mikoto terhenyak mendengar suara dingin putranya, namun ia segera mengusir keterkejutannya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas.

"Ada yang terjadi? Sepertinya baru kemarin kau tersenyum memandang surat darinya itu?" tanya Mikoto sehalus mungkin.

"Itu bukan surat darinya," Sasuke mencoba mengoreksi perkataan ibunya. Namun yang terdengar justru nada sinis yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Ada perasaan yang tidak benar ketika ibunya mengaitkan surat itu pada Sakura, karena surat itu memang bukan darinya melainkan dari gadis jelek itu.

Keduanya diam. Ibu dua anak itu merasa bahwa putra bungsunya masih memiliki kelanjutan kalimatnya memilih menunggu. Sementara Sasuke masih dengan pikirannya yang sedang tak ingin ia bagi.

Mikoto mendesah mendapati putranya yang memilih diam. Sebenarnya Mikoto enggan mencampuri masalah putranya, namun sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia tak melihat senyum Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum, namun sungguh, beberapa bulan yang lalu Mikoto bisa melihat senyum dan binar bahagia dari putra bungsunya. Ia pikir ini karena Sakura, yang saat itu ia perkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Namun sebagai ibu dan seorang wanita, Mikoto tahu, bukan karena Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ibu serius, kau bisa bicara dengan ibu."

"Aku mohon, berhentilah memaksaku bu," Sasuke menaikan suaranya, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan asal. Mikoto tersenyum, tangan hangatnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke, mengalirkan segala kenyamanan.

"Ibu pernah melihat Sasuke yang begitu bahagia, penuh senyum, terkadang merona, lucu sekali, tapi itu dulu," ujar Mikoto. "Mungkin bukan Sakura, ibu yakin, lalu kenapa tidak dikejar? Kenapa melampiaskan pada Sakura?"

Sasuke nampak terhenyak. Ia tak menemukan jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan ibunya. Ibunya benar, kenapa ia harus lari dari kenyataan? Kenapa ia tak berusaha?

"Sasuke-kun, dengar, kau sudah memilih Sakura, ibu mohon bertanggung jawablah," ucap Mikoto. "Jika ingin mengejar gadis itu, kejarlah, tentukan sekarang atau semua akan terlambat."

Sasuke menatap ibunya yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Entah kenapa mendengar nasehat ibunya, ada perasaan aneh pada hati Sasuke. Seperti perasaan ketika mendengar Santa Claus akan mengunjunginya. Perasaan yang membuncah akan harapan. Tapi ada yang masih mengganjal di benaknya.

"Ia tak secantik Sakura bu, aku bahkan merasa geli padanya," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Mikoto menatap putranya heran. Ia menaikkan kurva alisnya. Perlahan tawa halus keluar dari bibir wanita paruh baya tersebut. Semakin lama tawa itu semakin menjadi. Sang anak tentu saja merasa tersinggung hanya menatap datar.

"Tak ada wanita yang tak cantik, Sasuke," kata Mikoto setelah tawanya reda. "Kita para wanita memiliki kecantikan sendiri."

Setelahnya ibu dua anak tersebut beranjak. Ia melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat terganggu. Tak lupa sedikit nada ia senandungkan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, merasa tak mendapat apa-apa dari ibunya. Ia mengaduk-aduk supnya, pikirannya masih melayang pada gadis menggelikan itu.

"Kisah 'The Ugly Duckling' tidak memiliki pangeran dalam ceritanya. Justru 'Swan Lake' yang memiliki pangeran tampan," ujar Mikoto, ia masih dengan setia memotong beberapa sayuran sembari bercerita. Senyum pun tak pernah lepas. "Jadi, apa sang pangeran salah cerita dan terdampar di cerita 'The Ugly Duckling', atau justru sang Ugly Duckling lah yang salah cerita? Atau, ia memang angsa Swan Lake bukannya si Ugly Duckling, seperti yang pangeran duga?"

Mikoto berbalik menatap putranya.

"Pangeran, kaulah yang menentukan, jika menurutmu dia bebek rupa, berarti kau salah cerita, lepaskan dia. Tapi jika kau merasa seorang pangeran, kau ada di tempat yang tepat. _Odet_ * butuh pangeran, kejar dan dapatkan sang angsa."

.

.

.

Mata hitam itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan datar. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan ibunya yang menggunakan perumpamaan rumit. Segala bualan ibunya tentang cerita fiksi itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Sasuke melirik pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Tak berselang lama, sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terkuncir menyembul dari sela-selanya. Sasuke masih tak berubah, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sementara pria berkeriput tadi masuk dengan senyumnya membawa kardus kecil. Ia berjalan dengan tenang kearah Sasuke yang tidur terlentang. Kemudian dengan kasar, ia menjatuhkan kotak tersebut di atas perut Sasuke.

"Sial kau, _baka aniki_!" umpat Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Makanya dijaga, untung belum kubakar," gerutu Itachi. "Itu kan surat berharga dari kekasihmu kan?"

"Hn."

"Yah, terserah padamu saja, aku juga tak tega membakar barang yang bisa menciptakan senyum dari Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ck! Pergi sana!" usir Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Aku memang akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi," kata Itachi dengan tenang.

"Dia hanya muridmu, bukan kekasihmu. Tak perlu sampai setiap hari menemuinya."

"Yah, dia memang hanya muridku, tapi bagaimanapun aku adalah gurunya, berarti dia tanggung jawabku," Itachi terkekeh pelan, ia jadi benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang guru sekarang. Sulung Uchiha tersebut kemudian melenggang keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia malas mencampuri urusan kakaknya. Mata sehitam langit malam itu menatap kotak yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. Kertas-kertas surat dengan warna biru yang sangat banyak terlihat. Senyum Sasuke terbit, senyum miris lebih tepatnya. Ia harus memilih sekarang, menjadi pangeran di Swan Lake, atau hanya mendengar kisah The Ugly Duckling yang tidak memiliki pangeran di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah, " kata Neji yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan Hinata. "Dia tidak ingin bertemu sekarang."

"Tak bisakah _nii-san_ membujuknya?"

"Maaf..."

Sakura menghela napasnya, dengan enggan ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Hinata. Sebenarnya ada keinginan darinya untuk mendobrak, memaksa, atau apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bertemu Hinata. Ia merindukan sahabatnya itu, sangat merindukannya.

Sejak kunjungan pertamanya kala itu, ia tak pernah lagi masuk untuk menemui Hinata. Ia setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah akan mampir ke rumah sakit menjenguk Hinata, meski ia hanya bisa memandang pintu rawat inapnya saja. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu.

Jika bertanya apakah Sakura merasa lelah. Maka ia akan menjawab tidak. Baginya, ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menebus kesalahan Sakura pada Hinata. Sejujurnya, Sakura tahu kenapa Hinata tak mau bertemu dengannya. Sakura sendiri sadar kesalahannya, ia telah mengkhianati Hinata, yang Sakura tahu dengan jelas jika gadis berambut indigo tersebut menyukai kekasihnya.

(Flashback)

Mata _emerald_ itu menatap nanar menatap pintu berkarat di hadapannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebagai usaha meredam isakannya. Tangannya mencengkram pegangan tangga yang dingin itu dengan erat. Namun seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut menyadarkan Sakura. Ia dengan panik membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha secepat mungkin menuruni tangga. Namun, ia sudah terlambat, pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Kau."

Kaki Sakura mendadak terasa kaku, tak ingin digerakkan. Ia terhenti di tangga ke-4 dari atas. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata yang disusul tetesan lainnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?" suara itu terkesan datar dan dingin.

Sakura menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia mencoba menahan isakannya. "Haruno Sakura."

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya. Ia memandang gadis yang gemetar ketakutan di hadapannya yang masih memunggungginya. Gadis yang ia lihat di hadapan lokernya tempo hari. "Apa kau yang mengirim surat-surat padaku?"

Mata sewarna jamrud itu membelalak. Apa maksud pertanyaan pria ini, bukankah dengan jelas ia tahu, kenapa ia menanyakan itu pada Sakura? Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya bingung. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang ia dengar dari pemuda beberapa saat lalu ketika berbicara dengan sahabatnya terngiang. Apa jika ia tahu yang mengirim surat adalah dirinya, maka responnya akan berbeda? Ia tak suka Hinata karena fisiknya, tapi Sakura berbeda, apa dia juga akan merespon berbeda?

"I-iya," jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Tak ada niat apapun pada diri Sakura. Ia ingin tahu apa respon kakak kelasnya ini. Apakah ia lebih baik daripada Hinata atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."

Sakura kembali dibuatnya terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar menggila. Rasa kaku itu semakin menjerajai tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa diam terkejut hingga tubuh jangkung Sasuke melewatinya dan menuruni tangga hingga tak terlihat oleh mata Sakura.

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa respon Sasuke akan seperti itu. Ia tak memungkiri rasa bahagia yang menyelimutinya. Rasa iri tempo lalu ketika ia melihat balasan surat Sasuke dan Hinata seolah sirna. Rasanya seperti ia memenangkan sesuatu, bahagia dan bangga.

Suara isakan hebat itu terdengar. Isakan yang berasal dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Isakan yang berhasil membuang rasa kebahagiaan itu menjadi rasa bersalah secara tiba-tiba. Sakura sudah mengkhianati sahabatnya, sahabat baiknya yang tengah terisak di sana. Tetapi semuanya telah terjadi, ini bukan salah Sakura, Sasuke lah yang menginginkan Sakura. Jadi itu bukan salahnya, iya, bukan salahnya.

Sakura berbalik, ia menatap pintu usang itu, lebih tepatnya menerawang seseorang di baliknya. "Ia memilihku, ia menyukaiku, ini bukan salahku, Hinata."

(End of Flashback)

Sakura menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia menyesali keputusan egoisnya. Ia malu karena merasa iri pada Hinata yang lebih di anggap oleh Sasuke dibandingkan dirinya yang telah melakukan segala hal. Dan rasa iri itulah yang membawanya pada bencana ini.

Sungguh ia menyesal, ia ingin memperbaiki segalanya agar kembali seperti dahulu. Namun tidak dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu, sangat. Dan jika Sasuke tak melepasnya, maka Sakura tak akan mau melepasnya.

Dering ponsel nyaring miliknya menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia melihat layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat nama kontak yang selalu berada dalam daftar panggilan keluar rutin milik Sakura berbalik menelponnya. Dengan senyum yang lebar ia mengangkat panggilan dari pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"A-apa?"

"..."

"B-baik."

Sakura tertegun memandang poselnya. Meski pembicaraan itu sangat amat singkat, tapi benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin melambung ke udara. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dalam sekejap pria itu memang selalu berhasil membuahkan senyum dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai duduk dengan gelisah sekarang. Ia berkali-kali bercermin dan memastikan riasannya tak luntur terkena keringat. Ia kali ini merutuki semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu tadi pagi. Matahari yang bersinar terik membuatnya kembali merutuki semangatnya. Seharusnya ia datang sesuai waktu janji bukannya malah menunggu di sini 2 jam sebelum waktu janji. Tapi ia benar-benar semangat bahkan nyaris tak tidur.

Setelah memperbaiki riasannya dan menyemprot parfum ke bagian tubuhnya, Sakura kembali duduk manis. Pikirannya benar-benar terkuras hanya untuk memikirkan jalannya kencan hari ini agar tampak menarik. Bicara tentang kencan, Sakura kembali merona mengingat kekasihnyalah yang meminta. Dahulu, pria itu selalu menolak ajakannya meski mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi kali ini pria itulah yang meminta terlebih dahulu, apa ini artinya dia telah melihat Sakura sebagai kekasihnya?

Mata hijau Sakura menangkap personifikasi kekasihnya. Akhirnya pria itu datang, Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia segera berdiri ketika kekasihnya melihat Sakura dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaan pria ini. Tentu saja sudah lama, ia sudah ada di sini sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Namun alih-alih menjawab jujur, ia lebih memilih jawaban yang menenangkan. "Tidak, aku baru saja kok, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"J-Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan kikuk. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, namun Sakura ingat tak banyak masa yang mereka lewatkan hanya berdua. Bahkan mereka hampir tak pernah pulang bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya di luar sana. Tak heran ini membuat Sakura gugup dan canggung.

"Terserah padamu, aku tak tahu tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika di taman hiburan?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura hampir merasa ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Jika bisa ia ingin kembali mengulang hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah tak memperdulikan lagi waktu yang terus berlalu dan matahari yang semakin condong ke barat. Rasanya hari ini, ia bisa melupakan segala masalahnya, beban hidupnya, dan segala hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Tunggal Haruno itu mengembangkan senyumnya ketika gondola yang mereka naiki berhenti di atas. Seluruh pemandangan taman hiburan dan kerlip kesibukan Konoha terasa seperti bintang-bintang. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping, melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sibuk menatap ponselnya.

Meski hari ini perasaannya benar-benar membuncah bahagia, namun ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Setiap kali ia menatap wajah Sasuke, ada hal yang membuatnya takut. Hari ini, Sasuke benar-benar menjadi pemuda impiannya. Kencan kali ini, adalah kencan yang menakjubkan bagi Sakura.

Ia masih dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan sebuah gelang dengan manik-manik berbentuk bunga sakura, sang kekasihlah yang mendapatkannya. Ia dengan jelas mengingat segala hadiah yang dihasilkan Sasuke dari berbagai permainan yang ia lakukan. Bukankah ini adalah kencan yang mirip seperti di komik shoujo kesukaan Sakura? Jadi tak salah jika seorang Haruno Sakura sangat bahagia hari ini. Namun tetap, sorot mata Sasuke membuatnya gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat firasatnya terasa aneh.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, yah? Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun bisa menembakkan seluruh bola basket ke ring, itu luar biasa, bahkan ketika kau sed..."

"Sakura."

Kalimat bahagia Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dan sekali lagi, perasaan buruk ini datang menimpa kebahagiaan Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Empat kata itu seolah membekukan seluruh gerak Sakura. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura tahu hal ini akan terjadi mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke padanya selama ini. Tapi ia tak bisa. Sakura telah mencintai Sasuke melebihi ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin egois, ia ingin mengekang pria ini di sampingnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya seolah berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Aku tak bisa."

Bianglala tersebut kembali bergerak sesuai alurnya. Membawa mereka turun secara perlahan. Sasuke tak terkejut, ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Baiklah, Sasuke akui bahwa ia brengsek. Ia berani mempermainkan gadis sebaik Sakura, seharusnya ia tak pernah melakukan pernyataan tersebut pada gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

"Percayalah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Terbaik?" gumam Sakura. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Terbaik? Untuk siapa? Dirinya atau hanya untuk Sasuke? Sakura tahu, Sakura mengerti, hal ini akan terjadi, karena pada dasarnya Sakura tahu dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya yang Sasuke inginkan. Ia tahu dirinya hanya pelarian atas sikap Sasuke yang pengecut. Tetapi semua ini terlanjur terjadi, apa tak ada sedikitpun perasaan Sasuke untuknya?

"Apa aku tak cukup pantas untukmu, Sasuke-kun?" sekali lagi Sakura menahan isakannya yang nyaris keluar. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia hadapkan pada Sasuke berharap pemuda itu melihatnya. Namun, tetap saja sang pemuda lebih memilih memandang ujung sepatunya, ia tak memiliki keberanian menatap mata sewarna emerald itu.

"Kau tak pernah tak pantas, hanya saja kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Sakura," untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melembutkan suaranya. Ia bukan bermaksud menghibur gadis itu atau bagaimana, namun itulah kenyataanya. Ia mengagumi Sakura bahkan seluruh hal pada diri gadis musim semi itu. Mulai dari beraneka senyumnya, harum tubuhnya, warna rambutnya, hingga seluruh perhatiannya Sasuke suka. Namun, ia hanya suka, ia tidak menampik bahwa hatinya telah dijerat terlebih dahulu. Bukan oleh Sakura, melainkan seorang lain yang segala darinya tak Sasuke suka.

"Saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku kala itu, ada orang lain dibelakangku. Seseorang yang telah aku sakiti," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakannya. Tentu ia tahu, ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, dan ia tahu siapa orang lain itu.

Keheningan melanda keduanya hingga tiba waktunya mereka untuk turun. Sakura gamang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, tapi disisi lain wajah tirus sahabatny itu menguasai memorinya. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya adalah tokoh antagonis dicerita mereka. Seseorang yang egois yang melakukan apapun untuk keinginannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Sakura, kau gadis yang baik."

Mata emerald nya membelalak menatap Sasuke disampingnya yang tersenyum. Gadis baik? Sebuah senyum terbit dari bibir kemerahannya. Ditariknya tangan sang mantan kekasih, tanpa peduli pada protes yang dilayangkan pemuda itu. Ya, belum terlambat, ia bukan sedang memainkan sebuah film yang skenarionya telah dibuat, ia sedang menjalani kehidupan dengan skenario yang sedang dibuat, bisa kau belokan sesuka hati dan menentukan sendiri perannya. Kali ini ia akan menjadi tokoh protagonis yang selalu ikhlas dan bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sekali lagi pada mata emerald Sakura. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu tak berani mengambil tindakan. Senyum Sakura yang kali ini berusaha meyakinkannya justru membuatnya bingung. Sasuke menggeleng kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu dan memilih mundur.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari-lari sejauh 1 km hingga tiba disebuah rumah sakit. Bahkan tanpa berkata, gadis musim semi itu mengarahkannya pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan plang nama marga dan nomor kamar.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan besar sang bungsu Uchiha. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak menerima tawaranmu kala itu. Aku tahu diriku hanya pelarianmu dari sifat pengecutmu, aku tahu benar siapa yang kau cintai. Dan sejak kau memutuskanku, aku yakin kau sudah membuat keputusan dan melawan sikap pengecutmu. Karena itu, aku percayakan sahabatku padamu, kembalikan ia seperti semula, seperti dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti, ia tak mengerti segala racauan Sakura.

"Kau beberapa hari ini mencarinya kan? Dan aku yakin usahamu itu tak membuahkan hasil," kata Sakura dengan lembut. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mencari makna kalimatnya sendiri, karena ia yakin Sasuke cukup pintar. Sakura berjalan kearah pintu, memegang kenopnya, dan tersenyum pada Sasuke seolah meminta lelaki itu agar mendekat.

Sasuke mendekat, berdiri dihadapan pintu putih itu. Menahan rasa penasaran dan gugupnya yang datang secara bersamaan. Ada juga rasa takut yang Sasuke rasakan. Sakura tersenyum menenangkan dan dengan ia putar kenop pintu itu menimbulkan bunyi 'klik'. "Temuilah ia."

Dan mata Sasuke membelalak. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Keterkejutan itu bukan milik Sasuke seorang, nyatanya sosok itu juga memiliki reaksi yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Itachi..."

TBC...

XXXX

Hey! Hey! Hey!/teriak ala owel jejadian/ ADA YANG RINDU SAMA SAYAAAA... /kedip2 manjah/

Chap 2 up baby... Lama ya? Hehehe... Maaf banget, saya agak stuck sama pair ini, gegara beradu tegang sama beberapa pihak membuat saya agak empet ke fandom kampung halaman ini, ampuni saya... /sungkem/

Lho kok itachi? Kok ga Hinata? Jujur, ini saya juga ga tau kenapa fic ini jadi begini, alurnya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana, saya lagi demen cinta segibanyak nih/ga nanya/ makanya jadi molor, chap 3 juga saya belum tahu gimana nanti. Seharusnya tamat di chap ini, tapi malah ga tau lagi mau gimana konklusinya, saya itu susah menemukan ending buat fic2 saya sendiri*bukan penulis yang baik.

Saya cuma berharap biar cepat dapet wangsit biar ini fic juga jelas juntrungannya, ga ngegantung gini. Saya mohon semangatnya/bow/ atau mungkin saran2 dan kritik juga boleh, atau mau rekomendasiin gua buat bertapa biar dapat wangsit juga boleh kok, asal jangan gua akatsuki aja, kan horror kalau dapatnya wangsit dari Pein atau Kisame, serem oi. Tapi chap depan, saya pastikan hime-sama kita akan keluar, SAYA PASTIKAN!

Okelah sekian curhatan ga penting saya, see you in next chapter^^

p.s: thank you banget buat Kak Skrup a.k.a Kak Ai a.k.a Kak Nejia. Sumpah kak namamu terlalu banyak aliasnya/disepak/ makasih banget udah mau diajak ngebahas chap ini sampai2 mau meladeni kelakuan absurdku hingga kakak ketularan. Jangan bosen ya meladeni bocah kayak aku^^ aku sayang kakak, sayang banget/peluk cium/ muach muach

eh, buat NurmalaPrisska juga, thank you cantik, entah kenapa nongolnya kamu tiba-tiba ide dan mood langsung meluap, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh meski kemudian kembali menguap bak es di tengah gurun sahara hehehehe... thank you baby :*

SEE YOUUUUU...

Love,

Betel, Bella, Trix (terserah mau manggil saya gimana)


End file.
